Plant upgrade system
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version), see Plant upgrade system (Chinese version). The plant upgrade system is a feature in Plants vs. Zombies 2, introduced in the 5.7.1 update. This system allows you to level up your plants, which increase their capabilities. Plants can be leveled up by collecting seed packets, which are obtained via Piñatas. Piñatas can be obtained either by completing quests in the Travel Log, win up to five Piñatas by playing, already played levels or via purchases from the store. Overview Although leveling up plants usually increases the plant's capabilities, or statistics, not all plants' statistics are increased per level. The player has to spend a lot of coins to upgrade each plant, with the cost of each upgrade increasing with each level of the plant's upgrade progress. The maximum level to which each plant could be upgraded was 3, 4 or 5 for the 5.7.1 and 5.8.1 updates, raising to 6, 9, and 12 for the 5.9.1 upgrade. As of 6.6.1, all plants will be able to achieve level 10, 15, or 20, depending on the characteristics of the plant. Some benefits of leveling up your plants include a greater toughness (damage sustained), higher damage output, faster recharge times, decreased sun costs, or a greater amount of sun produced. Many plants also have their own unique benefits from being upgraded. Strategies Do not upgrade plants which you will not choose to use, as it only wastes coins. Upgrading instant-use plants is useful, because instant-use plants usually take a long time to recharge. Upgrading them will allow you to deal more damage, and also to plant them more frequently. Suggested plants to upgrade would be expensive plants like Winter Melon; area-of-effect plants, such as Snapdragon or Fume-shroom; sun-producing plants, such as Primal Sunflower and the aforementioned instant-kill plants, such as Cherry Bomb. It would also be wise to "level-up" specific plants that can be used to assist with levels that are particularly tricky, such as leveling-up Bowling Bulb to aid in the conquest of Big Wave Beach - Day 16. Mastery Introduced in the 7.0.1 update, you can now level up your plants to Mastery level once they're maxed out. As you upgrade a plant to Mastery, the lightning bolt icon on the top right corner of seed packet's will turn into a star, displaying what Mastery level, the plant is at. Mastery for all plants caps at M200, which is practically impossible without exernal tools. Depending on the plant, the following may be upgraded: *'Chance to Boost': Every 10 levels, going from Level 1, the plant gains a 1% chance to use its Plant Food effect on planting. *'Damage Pierce': Damage is increased by 1% per level. *'Toughness Bonus': Increases by 10 per level. This is normally used if the plant does not qualify for either one of the above upgrades. There are also plants that do not upgrade to Mastery, such as Power Lily. Gallery Seed Packets Level Upgrade.png|Piñatas in store Screenshot 20170121-015947.png|Sunflower almost ready to upgrade Screenshot 20170121-015941.png|Threepeater ready to upgrade but locked Screenshot 20170121-020003.png|Piñata rewards in Travel Log LEVEL UP!.png|HD level up ATLASES_LEVELEFFECTS_1536_00_PTX.png|Level Up textures Screenshot_20170121-025758.png|Iceberg Lettuce leveling up Bonusmissiletoe.jpg|A player receiving bonus seed packets for Missile Toe Screenshot_2017-01-21-17-23-20.png|Wall-nut leveling up Screenshot_20170306-204745.jpg|Plant upgrade reminder for Wall-nut. It will appear even if the player has already done so. Screenshot_20170316-225259.jpg|Plant upgrade system banner Melon-pult Level 3.png|Melon-pult reached Level 3 PvZ2_3382_daily_plant_pinata_carousel_EN.png PvZ2_3382_first_plant_pinata_carousel_EN.png SGM-3268_level_up_plants_carousel_EN.png US_PvZ2_3053_core_loop_interstitial_LOC_10_adj.png|Advertisement for the plant upgrade system US_PvZ2_3068_core_VIDEO_interstitial_LOC_adj.png Comparison between a level 1 pea and a level 20 pea.png|Level 1 Repeater and level 20 Peashooter Parsnip reached Mastery 200!.PNG|Parsnip reaching Mastery 200 (Max Level) Trivia *Plants that fire projectiles will have their projectiles' appearance changed as they level up. *Imitater, Marigold, Gold Leaf, and Thyme Warp cannot be upgraded. *Prior to the 5.8.1 update (March 17, 2017), plants were capped at Level 3 to 5. *Prior to the 6.5.1 update (December 12, 2017), plants were capped at Level 6 to 12. *When a plant is leveled up, it will play its Zen Garden animation. **All instant plants up to Far Future includes their animation; all others will have their idle animation reset. *Bonus seed packets can be assigned to any premium plant present in the game, even if the player does not have it or even if it is not available in the store. **Bonus seed packets can also be given for Epic Quest plants. However, if you already owned that plant before the 5.7.1 update, you have to complete that plant's Epic Quest in order to receive the seed packets. *Seed packets from plants that are unlocked in the Player's House appear in Ancient Egypt piñatas, along with Ancient Egypt plants. *Peashooters are the first max-level plants (Level 20) that the player is able to use, but only in the quest "Leveled-up plants are AMAZING!", which is accessed via the Travel Log. *Missile Toe has the greatest number of statistics that can be upgraded, with a total of seven statistics. *The player cannot upgrade plants that have not yet unlocked or purchased; however, they may collect seed packets for them. *In the 5.7.1 update, although there were Jurassic Marsh quests, five gems were given as rewards instead of piñatas. The player also couldn't find them in the store. The Jurassic Marsh piñatas became available in the 5.8.1 update. *Currently, the Plant upgrade system does not apply to Vasebreaker levels. All plants involved remain at Level 1, with the exception of Cherry Bomb in Vasebreaker Endless. Category:Game mechanics Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2